Sleepover Party
by destiny-chi
Summary: The heroes have a sleepover  minus Karina and Pao-Lin  and a drunken Barnaby is very very drunk.


This was typed out by me during class, and I've gotta thank my desk-buddy for giving me this prompt. I'll be continuing this when the inspiration comes back to me after posting this… or after I've gotten enough reviews to know what you guys would like to read or are expecting of this fic :D

* * *

><p>It was agreed that all of them would meet up at Nathan's house after that day's training. All of the heroes except Pao-lin, of course. And Karina would be leaving early. Curfews were such a hindrance, Nathan thought as he drove home in his flashy sports car. The heroes were all to make their own separate ways towards the sprawling mansion on the outskirts of Sternbild that was home to said man in his sports car.<p>

Barnaby and Kotetsu were taking their usual mode of transport – Barnaby taking the wheel , driving the motorcycle along the streets of Sternbild as his partner listed all the things they needed to buy before arriving on Nathan's very large doorstep, sighing into the breeze.

"Beer. We definitely need beer. Nathan doesn't seem like the type to drink beer."

Kotetsu mutters under his breath, one-by-one listing whatever they needed.

"There will be minors present, remember? Oh and we need ice, just in case." Barnaby commented, upon hearing the old man's frustrated sigh. "Why are you sighing for?"

"There will only be one minor, Bunny. Since Karina can't drink, she can help us chill the drinks and ice them while she doesn't consume any of them. Isn't that a good plan?"

"Remind me why she is coming to this _event_ again? Old man, why did you invite her? It'll just be awkward. Have you not noticed that all of us going are guys, save for the fact that Karina is coming? Did you even think about it, idiot – "

"And I'm sighing because I don't know _how the hell_ we are going to fit all these things into this sidecar. I'll be squished, Bunny."

Barnaby snorted derisively at Kotetsu's complaint.

"And besides, Nathan considers himself as one of the girls. Why not let him and Karina do some bonding and girly stuff while we drink it all out?"

This statement was accompanied by some eyebrow wagging by the older man.

"Stop that, you look disgusting like that, old man." Barnaby looked away, trying not to crack up at Kotetsu's hilarious expression. He wondered how his daughter was able to stand having such a father like this.

Not to mention the fact that he always questions that fact that Kotetsu managed to stay attached and get married long enough to reproduce. That in itself was a mystery and Barnaby could not comprehend it, even with Kotetsu's daughter sending him fanmail every now and then, proving everything to be real.

"And don't you need to play a good role model as a senior and a father? What would Karina and Ivan think, witnessing you drunk off your ass singing 'God Save The Queen' whilst stripping? By the way, I heard it from Antonio but God, doing it in private or in a bar is acceptable – well, not really but – doing it in front of the younger heroes? That's just ridiculous."

Kotetsu just sheepishly smiled, scratching his head. "Am I really that bad when I'm drunk?"

"Yeah. I don't know how Antonio managed to stay as your drinking buddy all this while. Just the other time Antonio had trouble with you and made me go over and help him to drag your drunken ass all the way–"

"Oi, done with your lovely commentary, _Bunny_?" Kotetsu scowled, face marring in a grimace as he hazily remembered all those nights out drinking with his best buddy.

At that, Barnaby shut his mouth and the rest of the trip to the department store and to Nathan's place was relatively silent. Except for the point where Kotetsu argued with the people at the store to give some discount for the beer, since he was buying in bulk but he was paid no heed. He got into the sidecar once again, clutching the beer packs on his lap, muttering about how selfish these people were and how they were "ripping him off".

"Don't they know that I'm very broke right now?"

"No they don't. Have you forgotten that people don't know who the hell you are when you're not in your suit or your mask on? Geez, I thought that would have been drilled into your head, you being a hero for so long."

Kotetsu could only smile awkwardly at Barnaby hinting at his age as always.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was now already past 11PM and the fun was just about to get started. All the remaining heroes (Karina had left at 10 after giving Nathan a full manicure) were now downing the packs of beer like there was no tomorrow. Kotetsu was sighing as he saw the beer cans being emptied one-by-one, wondering why he spent so much money on those if they were going to end up finishing it so fast.

He got up from his seat on the lush leather couch which dominated the whole to Nathan's living room, being able to sit at least 6 people, on the pretext of going out to buy more beer. At the point of time, only 8 cans were left untouched and the others were going to finish it soon.

He turned to go out when a strong, calloused hand gripped his wrist. He looked to see Barnaby sitting on the floor, pulling on his hand to make him stay. With a sharp pull, Kotetsu plopped down next to the near-drunken blonde.

"Stay here. We don't need more beer. We just need more entertainment. Do something, old man."

Barnaby whispered huskily into his ear, soft blonde curls caressing the side of Kotetsu's face. Kotetsu was at a loss at what to do, all the other guys were now staring at him and Bunny. He belatedly realised that his partner was the only one who was drunk in the whole room.

Nathan was giving them knowing looks and glances of encouragement while Ivan's eyes were practically shining with glee. Antonio looked just the same as he usually looked, not really caring about what about to happen to his buddy.

"Uh… B-Bunny… You're d-drunk. Let's get you some water, s-shall we, hmmm?" Kotetsu nervously stuttered as Barnaby kept advancing closer and closer to him, and soon his body was backed up against the couch with Barnaby's lean frame flush against his.

"Uh… Nathan… Some h-help here…?" Kotetsu nearly begged of his friend who was chuckling to himself. "Nah, you seem to be handling it _fine_, my dear. No need for me to help out anywhere."

And suddenly Bunny's face was right up to his, noses just a breath apart.

"B-Bunny…"

And Keith just had to comment, "Now, you shall kiss, and kiss again~!"


End file.
